1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grass and soil trimming system and more particularly pertains to neatly cleaning an area around a sprinkler head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grass cutters of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, grass cutters of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning sprinkler heads and adjacent areas through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,682 to Wait et al. discloses a cutting assembly for high-speed rotary grass trimming device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,293 to Aman et al. discloses a rotary weeding and edging attachment for rotary power source. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,332 to Straayer discloses a hand carried portable weeder convertible to a cultivator apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a grass and soil trimming system that allows neatly cleaning an area around a sprinkler head.
In this respect, the grass and soil trimming system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of neatly cleaning an area around a sprinkler head.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved grass and soil trimming system which can be used for neatly cleaning an area around a sprinkler head. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of grass cutters of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved grass and soil trimming system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved grass and soil trimming system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a motor driven yard tool. The yard tool is from the class of motor driven yard tools. The class of motor driven yard tools includes, but is not limited to weeders and edgers. The yard tool has a motor and a power drive shaft. The drive shaft has a first end and a second end. The first end is coupled to the motor of the yard tool. The second end has male threads. A housing is provided. The housing has a generally cylindrical configuration is fabricated of a resilient plastic with a circular periphery, a top face and an interior region. The top face has a cylindrical flange. The flange extends into the interior region. The flange has a central bore with an inward edge and an outward edge. The circular periphery has four apertures equally spaced there around. Provided next is a metal mounting screw. The metal mounting screw is of a generally cylindrical configuration with an outward lip, a female threaded interior and an interior locking screw. The mounting screw is adapted to lie within the central bore of the flange on the house. The outward lip of the mounting screw lies adjacent to the outer edge of the flange. The interior locking screw holds the mounting screw to the housing with a washer. The washer lies between the mounting screw and interior edge of the flange. The female threaded interior of the mounting screw is adapted to screwably couple to the male threading of the drive shaft on the yard tool there by transferring the rotational energy from the motor to the housing. Further provided is a first pair of metal cutting blades. The blades are adapted to cut and dig soil. The blades have a generally isosceles triangular configuration. Each blade has a first long edge, a second long edge and a short edge. The first long edge has a cutting surface. The second long edge is dull. The first cutting blades also have a first circular aperture there through adjacent to the short edge. The first circular apertures of the first pair of metal cutting blades is adapted to be coupled within the interior region of the housing adjacent to two of the four apertures of the housing. In this manner the first blades are on opposite sides of each other and held in place with a first pair of nuts and bolts. Provided last is a second pair of metal cutting blades. The metal cutting blades are adapted to cut grass. Each has a generally isosceles triangular configuration. Each has a first sharp edge, a second dull edge and a base with a second circular aperture adjacent thereto. The second cutting blades have a generally 90 degree bend between the edges and the base. The base of the second blades are adapted to lie adjacent to the periphery of the housing with the cutting blades lying linear. The top face of the housing and second circular apertures of the second blades are aligned with the remaining apertures of the housing. In this manner they lie on opposite sides of each other and are coupled with a second pair of nuts and bolts. The cutting surfaces of the first blades and the sharp edges of the second blades are configured such that when the housing is rotating all the blades will have a cutting action.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grass and soil trimming system which has all of the advantages of the prior art grass cutters of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grass and soil trimming system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grass and soil trimming system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide-a new and improved grass and soil trimming system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such grass and soil trimming system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a grass and soil trimming system for neatly cleaning an area around a sprinkler head.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved grass and soil trimming. The tool has a housing in a generally cylindrical configuration with a periphery and a female threaded interior and an interior locking screw. The female threaded interior of the mounting screw is adapted to screwably couple to a male thread of a drive shaft on the tool. A first pair of metal cutting blades is coupled to the periphery. The blades are adapted to cut and dig soil. The blades have a generally triangular configuration. A second pair of metal cutting blades is coupled to the periphery. The blades are adapted to cut grass. Each blade has a generally triangular configuration. The second cutting blades have a generally 90 degree bend.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.